


petal touch

by mshihee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee
Summary: у соулмейтов при каждом прикосновении расцветают цветы на коже, после они отцветают и пропадают.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	petal touch

Сычен одергивает руки. Снова.

Юта буквально может слышать, как он скрипит зубами, но старается не показывать раздражения.

— Не трогай меня.

— Почему?

— Мы не истинные, даже не пытайся.

Юте тоже так кажется иногда. Что его сердце — горячее и юное — часто без повода колотится. Правда, повод был. Этот китайский повод с его улыбкой. Она редко была адресована Юте, только если язвительная. Но тогда его сердце не билось. Пропускало удар и заставляло опустить глаза, почувствовать стыд. Стараться не сталкиваться взглядами больше.

Естественно. Если бы они действительно были истинными, наверняка их симпатия была бы взаимной. Но Сычен отсаживается подальше и прочищает горло. Знает, что Юта смотрит. Нервно потирает ладони о колени и сглатывает, стараясь не увидеть то, как именно Юта смотрит.

В их компании тишина. Голосистый Хэчан, который осыпает рассказ Марка язвительными комментариями не считается. Их никто не слушал.

Но в голове Юты рой мыслей. Стоило им выйти из кафе, Сычен сразу оставил между ними двумя Лукаса — чтобы наверняка.

Юта смотрит в небо, которое с приближением осени все чаще затягивалось тучами. Неужели с ним действительно что-то не так? Юта допускал мысль, что Сычен просто не хочет касаться никого, кроме своего истинного, но это опровергалось: он часто видел, как Лукас кладет ладонь ему на плечо, или кто-то задевает его в толпе.

Сычен не сторонился прикосновений. Всех, кроме Юты.

Юте часто снилось, как он касается мягких и длинных пальцев Сычена. И с каждым прикосновением на его коже вспыхивают маленькие цветочки розовой гортензии цвета губ Сычена. И они держались за руки, чувствуя лепестки между ладоней друг друга.

Но Юта просыпался и с тоской осознавал, что они точно не истинные.

Они переходят дорогу, чтобы автомобиля.

Его кто-то толкает и он по инерции бросается вперед, хватаясь за Сычена и едва не падая. Они переступают тротуар на нужной стороне и замирают все, даже Хэчан.

Юта чувствует легкое покалывание на коже и, задыхаясь, убирает ладонь, видя крошечные соцветия. Пока они стоят, стараясь осознать, что произошло, маленькие лепестки темнеют и потихоньку начинают опадать, не оставляя ни следа после себя.


End file.
